


No, You're Not Absolute, You're Absolutely Pretentious

by bisexualkiseryouta



Series: AkaKuro Brothers [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, akakuro brothers, akashi is a maternal bby, akashi scares his brother's friends, brother akakuro, idk how else to tag this, kikuro randomly in there, knb crack, kuroko is a bum in the mornings, the kings of my heart, these nerds as brothers omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualkiseryouta/pseuds/bisexualkiseryouta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabble for Akashi and Kuroko as brothers~</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, You're Not Absolute, You're Absolutely Pretentious

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, this is really sloppy and short, but I needed this, sooooooo, enjoy.
> 
> First scene is pre-Seirin v. Rakuzan.
> 
> Second scene is post-Seirin v. Rakuzan.
> 
> Third scene is when they're adults.
> 
> If anybody wants more of this drabble, please comment or make requests here or on my tumblr!

"Tetsuya."

The voice makes Tetsuya jump slightly in the shower, and he grabs onto the soap holder for balance. "Seijuurou." He replies. There's silence for a moment as his brother stands in the bathroom, probably deciding what the best course of action is for getting Tetsuya to hurry up. "Did I not explicitly tell you I need to go in early this morning?"

"I don't believe so." Tetsuya squirts some of Seijuurou's body wash into his hand because it smells good and his brother has a sixth sense for when he uses his stuff without permission and the morning is already on a one-way trip to hell, so he might as well expedite the process. "Then, were you not listening  _at all_ during dinner last night?" His brother's voice is full of barely constrained anger and annoyance. Ever since the drama of their middle school days, Seijuurou has had a much shorter temper when it comes to Tetsuya. "Hmmmmm" is Tetsuya's only response as he steps under the spray of the warm water.

"You're being childish." Seijuurou huffs. Tetsuya hears him turn around and pad over to the sink, noisily grabbing his tooth brush and putting a dab of tooth paste on it. The dab has to be a specific size and shape for some unknown reason that Tetsuya has never bothered to ask about and he can hear his brother washing off his first dab to make a better second dab. "And you're being annoying."

"Must we really do this every morning, Tetsuya?"

"I don't know, Seijuurou, you're the one who's absolute."

"Shouldn't you be showering?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot I'm the only one who can multitask in this family."

There's silence and Tetsuya braces himself for what he knows will happen next. With relish, Seijuurou flushes the toilet, and the water in the shower goes from the perfect temperature- not too hot, not too cold- to freezing water probably the temperature of Antarctica. "And you call me childish?" Tetsuya mumbles as he rinses out his hair quickly and turns the shower off, biting his lip to keep his teeth from chattering. "It got you out of the shower, didn't it?" Seijuurou says triumphantly as Tetsuya pushes the curtain back and steps out of the shower, butt naked. "Also, did you forget a towel again?"

"Mmmmmm." Tetsuya leaves a trail of water on the tile floor as he walks to the counter and grabs his own toothbrush, standing in front of the second sink. The apartment their father rented for them has two bathrooms- both with showers- but the boys refuse to give up the more spacious master bath to each other, so every morning there's a fight in the bathroom. Well, not fight, really. A fight seems to imply shouting or hitting. The Akashi brothers merely bicker and act passive aggressive. "Cover yourself." Seijuurou commands as he pegs his brother with a towel. "I believe you should shut up and let me be naked, Seijuurou."

"I believe you should shut up and use that towel to dry yourself."

Tetsuya shrugs and picks up the towel from where it fell to the floor, wrapping it around his waist. Seijuurou finally makes a perfect dab on his tooth brush and starts brushing his teeth; he watches from the corner of his eye as Tetsuya grabs his own tooth brush and squeezes out a large glob of toothpaste, quite possibly to spite him. "Seijuurou, it's not polite to stare. Although, my beauty is very hard to ignore." The blue-haired boy says in his usual deadpan voice. The redhead scoffs. "I'm more concerned about your chances of getting sick from wet hair than I am about your beauty, Tetsuya."

Suddenly, his brother is standing behind him, tooth brush hanging out of his mouth, drying his hair with another towel. Apparently, it has become a habit for Seijuurou to bring double the usual amount of towels into the bathroom each morning. That is most likely because Tetsuya can't be bothered with remembering that when he first wakes up. Seijuurou rubs the towel on Tetsuya's head, making little clucking and tutting sounds as he does. "You're so maternal, Sei-chan."

"Be quiet." The redhead mumbles, placing the towel aside and returning to his own morning routine.

* * *

"Tetsuyacchi is so cute~"

"Ugh, get off 'im."

"Nooo~"

Seijuurou looks up from his place on the couch to find his brother walking in, a blond idiot clinging to him and two more fighting idiots following closely behind. He narrows his eyes as Kise's arms tighten around his brother and he rests his chin on Tetsuya's head. "Kise-kun, please get off." The boy demands, jabbing a bony elbow into the blond's side. "Owie~ Tetsuyacchi, so mean~" The blond whines, holding his head, big crocodile tears filling his eyes.

"Good afternoon, Seijuurou. I thought Mibuchi-san stole you for the day." Tetsuya greets him, eyes sparkling with mischief. Seijuurou can't help a smirk at that; it became fairly obvious during the day that Tetsuya suggested that Mibuchi and the rest of Rakuzan drag him around. He supposes it was both because his brother is worried he will be alone forever ('Sei-chan is going to end up a lonely old cat lady', he's remarked before in a deadpan voice) and because his brother thought it would be fun for him to do something besides school work or the work their father has given him to 'prepare him for his future'.

"Akashicchi!" There's a mix of shock, excitement, and fear when the blond takes the time to stop fawning over his brother and notice him. Kagami looks slightly panicked and Aomine pales slightly. "Hi!" Kise finishes, apparently having no other words to say. "Seijuurou, I brought people over."

His eyes drift from Kise and the two idiots to his brother. "I see that, Tetsuya."

"I was unsure you did. I wanted to clarify."

Tetsuya's lips curve up into the smallest smile which is a direct result of him making a joke to himself. He has an odd sense of humor, but Seijuurou has come to enjoy his brother's oddities. He has known him since birth, after all.

"Thank you for that, Tetsuya." His brother places a hand over his mouth to hide a laugh. "It is... interesting to see you, Ryouta, Daiki, Taiga." Seijuurou says to the three hovering in the doorway, unsure if running for their lives is a good idea or not.

"Especially you, Ryouta."

The blond shivers.

Tetsuya chuckles softly to himself. As of late, Seijuurou has noticed that Kise and his brother's relationship seems to be getting a bit less... friendly. And more romantic. Which, of course, he doesn't mind, as long as Kise keeps his hands to himself and he has the right to kill the blond if he hurts his brother, then everything is fine and dandy.

* * *

 

"Sei-chan."

The red-haired male glances up from the menu to look at his brother, who's been doing this odd fidgeting thing since he arrived. It's a Sunday- meaning Seijuurou has no meetings to attend and Tetsuya has no children to teach. Seijuurou uses the word 'children' lightly; a more correct term would problem be demons, hell beasts, spawn of the Devil. Anyway, Sunday is the day of the week the two of them have made it a habit to get together on. They haven't shared an apartment since college: Tetsuya lives with Ryouta in a homey loft while Seijuurou lives at their family home, taking after their father. "Sei-chan? You haven't called me that in quite a while, Tetsuya."

"You know what I'm going to tell you, don't you?"

"Probably." The older of the two twins sets down the menu and folds his hands, waiting for his brother to continue. "Tetsuya, you know I don't mind Ryouta. You don't need to act so anxious." The blue-haired male makes a face at his lover's name. "Ah. I believe you have gotten the wrong information from your sources, Sei-chan." His voice is small and he plays with his utensils, making the fork slide around on the table cloth. "Kise-kun and I... have decided it's for the best if we go separate ways." Tetsuya drops the fork in favor of tugging at a piece of hair that sticks up oddly.

"Oh." Seijuurou knew. He'd gotten two different messages: someone thought the two were going to announce an engagement, someone thought the two were through. The first being Seijuurou's secretary, Furihata, and the second being Seijuurou's personal assistant, Momoi. He was hoping, for once, that Momoi was wrong. "Move back home." Tetsuya looks up, surprised. "I wouldn't want to impose-"

"Tetsuya. You're my brother. It's your house as much as it is mine."

A relieved smile appears on his brother's lips. "Thank you, Seijuurou."

"Any time, Tetsuya."

The meal continues calmly and happily while Seijuurou wonders how exactly he's going to punish Ryouta for hurting his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
